Mark of Athena
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: This is going to be about Mark of Athena my way. I have all SYOC thank you for all that participated
1. Character sheet

So I need 18 people to play as demigods. Only one kid from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Here is the list of options:

-Hephaestus

-Athena

-Ares

-Aphrodite

-Iris

-Hestia

-Hermes

-Apollo

-Morpheus

RULES

1. No Flamers, lesbians, bi-sexual, that kind of stuff

2. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. I know, this rule has been repeated many times. Nobody can be perfect, even the gods.

3. Try to be as detailed as you can. You'll get more chances to be chosen. It'll help me write the story easier.

4. Try to be reasonable, or at least PJO reasonable. For example :

a. Don't give your characters name like Sunshine or Magic, there's no name like that.

b. No romance relationship if your character is younger than 13. If your characters are younger than that, I will not accept it. I know this is stupid, but the relationships in my story will be serious, so ages will be counted.

c. Don't make your character too powerful, even if they are demigods.

If you want a different god or goddess just pm me and i will tell you if you can (most likely you will be able to)

Fill out these questions on either review or pm:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal Family:

Hometown:

Personality:

Hair (length, color, style):

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Build:

Height:

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Fatal Flaw:

Romance:

Enemies:

Friends:

Favorite Clothes:

Anything Else:

I will choose it isn't first come first serve. Okay have fun thanks :)


	2. First Characters

So I need 18 people to play as demigods. Only one kid from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Here is the list of options:

-Hephaestus

-Athena

-Ares

-Aphrodite

-Iris

-Hestia

-Hermes

-Apollo

-Morpheus

If you want a different god or goddess just pm me and i will tell you if you can (most likely you will be able to)

Hades is taken now, there are two people from Hades, but from now on there can be only one person from Zeus and one from Poseidon. Here are the people:

**Name: Serafina Victus**

**Nickname: Sera**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent: Ares**

**Mortal parent: Alicia Victus (was a Marine, passed away while in service)**

**Mortal Family: No siblings**

**Hometown: Chicago, IL**

**Personality: battle-loving, independent, strong, tough, aggressive, confident, arrogant, passionate, skilled, loyal, honest, violent, fierce, determined, courageous, irritable, impatient, intelligent, quick-thinking, kind-hearted at the core, sarcastic, dry sense of humor, serious when things get serious, somewhat rude, intimidating, adaptable, feisty, fiery**

**Hair (length, color, style): long, thick, wavy, deep fiery red hair that is layered**

**Eyes: bright emerald green**

**Skin tone: fair complexion**

**Build: muscled, tall**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): Sword's name is Inferno. It's a double-edged, heavyweight sword made of celestial bronze. It's disguised form is just a miniature version of itself, about the size of a small pen. Looks like a charm of some sort.**

**Likes: rock music, battling, italian food, motorbikes, training, traveling**

**Dislikes: really talkative people, waiting (impatient), tomatoes**

**Fears: water (swimming), not particularly fond of heights either**

**Fatal Flaw: Puts her friends over her own life, when it comes down to it. She'd rather die saving them than trying to save herself.**

**Romance: None, for the moment :) She rather dislikes most boys, but she supposes there is someone out there for her. She just hasn't met them yet.**

**Enemies: whoever is stupid enough to ** her off. Sera would rather have friends over enemies, though. She doesn't pick fights. She just ends them.**

**Friends: mostly anyone who be like to be friends with Sera, are friends with Sera. She's also friends with Cethin.**

**Favorite Clothes: tight black leather jacket, red t-shirt, dark blue flare jeans, red and black running shoes, fingerless black gloves, silver dog tags (were her mom's), red and black motorbike helmet**

**Anything Else: she has the ability to summon and control fire (kinda like Leo from the Lost Hero).**

Name: Cethin

Nickname: None ( you can make one uoo if you feel like it)

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal parent: Hawke Praxiane ( Mother ) Stephan Praxaine ( Father )

Mortal Family: Liliac Praxiane ( Older sister )

Hometown: Chicago , IL

Personality: Soft-spoken, kind of shy,logical but quick to judge, short-tempered, and artistic.

Hair (length, color, style): Short , messy, limp, dark brown.

Eyes: Olive green

Skin tone: Pale

Build: Lanky arms , strong legs , flat chest (not alot of muscle).

Height: 5 foot 7 inches

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): The twin swords ( name was given by owner (( Cethin )) "Death in the form of two swords)

Likes: Cooking, Drawing , Star-gazing, Running, PC games, Small animals in general, Reading, Oriental pens, ( Secret obsecion with stuffed animals) and Sushi.

Dislikes: BUGS-HATES them, FAT, (butter,grease,stuff like that) Studying, Water, ( likes to drink,not to play) Pears, and Eggplant.

Fears: Dem birdeh's-always tryin' to poop on him, Falling from high places (No, not hieghts just the falling part)  
Men/Women in black, and worms.  
Fatal Flaw:

Romance: None - not intersted for the time being.

Enemies: ( Does this apply to the regualr characters, or the other demigods?

Friends: (Read above)

Favorite Clothes: striped shrits and jeans

Anything Else: He's always been iching to try green eggs and ham

**Name: Loki Mota (yes, Loki is a girl's name, it's my real name, no judging)**  
**Nickname: N/A**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Godly Parent: (If it wasn't obvious) Hermes :D**  
**Mortal Parent: Astrid Tannen, a small business owner**  
**Mortal Family: Mother, plus Step-father Patrick Tannen, a business man who works for a mobile phone company. Michaela (Step-sister), always trying to one up her, since Michaela is Miss Perfect. Her mom is usually at work and her step-dad works from home, and he is always giving his attention to Michaela and usually not even noticing Loki.**  
**Hometown: Oslo, Norway**  
**Personality: Fun and bubbly, Loki loves hanging out with her friends. She gets kind of depressed when something goes wrong and when someone makes fun of her. Other than that, she doesn't really hate anyone, and can pretty much get along with anyone. She won't trust someone easily, but will eventually warm up to them.**  
**Hair: Below shoulders, Chocolate brown hair, which is kind of straight, and kind of wavy at the same time.**  
**Eyes: Honey Golden color**  
**Skin tone: Light**  
**Build: Lean, but has some nice curves**  
**Height: 5'6**  
**Weapon: Martinus, a celestial bronze sword that transforms into a hairclip**  
**Likes: Having fun, pranking (Hey, she is a child of Hermes :P), music, arts and sword fighting.**  
**Dislikes: People that make fun of her**  
**Fears: Bugs, Needles **  
**Fatal Flaw: Control. When someone makes fun of her, she gets very mad, and sort of looses control. If someone ever calls her weak, she flips out, and gets pretty mad, but usually cools down eventually, usually when someone says her name (and doesn't laugh at it).**  
**Romance: She likes guys from Apollo, Aphrodite or any of the big three I guess.**  
**Enemies: People who are mean to her**  
**Friends: Anyone really, she's pretty social. She doesn't really get along with people who are sort of smart; like Athena children**  
**Favorite Clothes: Orange Camp t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of black high-top Converse**  
**Anything else: Allergic to gluten and peanuts, so watches what she eats. Carries around allergy medication just in case.**

Name: Dominique Anderson

Nickname: Dom-Dom

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Pluto

Mortal parent: Never met her...Ava Anderson (she's a famous 'american' musicain and artist)

Mortal Family:(never met) half brother: Andrew (diffrent dads)

Hometown: (moves around alot) Uganda & Kenya, Africa

Personality:She's a nice person unless you wake her up early in the morning. She has attudie and sticks up for her friends. She can't handle losing her friends.

Hair (length, color, style):  
Length: To her shoulders  
Color: (africa) Light Brown (america) Dark Brown  
style: ?

Eyes:  
Normal:Golden Brown  
Mad: Red with a hint of Black  
Uses Godly Power: Pure Black

Skin tone: Light Brown

Build:Body of a model...VERY FIT

Height: 5' 3"

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): Guns (any type...perfect aim), arrows, and Sword

Likes: music and art

Dislikes: English People (Americans)

Fears:Death

Fatal Flaw:?

Romance: She likes three guys Mars, Apollo, Vulcan (children),

Enemies: Minerva and Venus (children)

Friends: Leo Valdez

Favorite Clothes:  
In Africa: T-shirt and Jeans  
In America: Shorts and Tank Top

Anything Else: Dominique's mom is African -American who had her child in Africa. She gave her child away to her god father (the gurdian). Unfornately, he didn't want to be the God Father so he gave her away to his brother. We realize he is Jospeh Kony and she lives 14 years of her life there (she becomes his first hand man). She then is sent to Camp (Half-Blood or Jupiter) to find out about her past)  
One more thing...everybody thinks her godly parent is either Aphrodite or Ares

**Ok that is all for now. I still need 14 people, good luck :)**


	3. Updated

Here is the latest updates on the character. If you didn't get chosen I probably had a question for you or your godly parent was taken.

**Name: Wilhelmina Allison Blythe**

**Nickname: Willa. Will. A.**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent: Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth**

**Mortal parent: Aldrich John Blythe**

**Mortal Family: After her Father died, she was took in by her Aunt Rosalie, who is her Father's Sister, and Uncle Henry. They both live in Dublin, so Willa moved from America to there.**

**Hometown: Dublin, Ireland where she grew up. But she was born somewhere in Manhattan and sired somewhere in New York, New York. **

**Personality: She's got two Personalities. One moment she's nice, sweet and kind. The person you'll choose as a friend, a sister and a mother. Then, the next moment, she'll get temperamental and is SO sarcastic. She's sharp-tongue and is definitely not the person you want as an enemy. Her first persona is Willa. The second is called A.**

**Hair (length, color, style): She's got Dark Red hair that reaches her shoulder girdle. Actually, her **  
**hairstyle is the dark red hair version of Christina Perri's.**

**Eyes: Blue Grey and has two shape. One, for Willa. The Doe eyes. The sharp one for Willa.**

**Skin tone: Pale**

**Build: She's Petite and looks like a Doll.**

**Position: She holds herself in two position. One is the straight position and graceful for Willa. The Laidback one is for A.**

**Height: 5'1". She hates being called small**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): Judgement, her right pistol gun. The left is called, Counsel. They actually look like two bangles on each of her hand. When she's going to use them, she'll touch the bangles in a spot where there is mark of the Hearth Flame on the alternate side. Her bullets are: Celestial Bronze, Divine Silver, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Steel, Adamantine.**

**Likes: She likes cute and fluffy things, as opposed to her A side Pyromaniac tendencies. She also love the fire. **

**Dislikes: Those mean people. Especially those guys from the Ares Cabin who tried to bully new kids. The Athena people who are stuck-up. The Snobby and Bitchy people from Aphrodite cabin.**

**Fears: She's scared of being left alone. She's scared of the sea, seeing her Dad died there. She's afraid of Dying. **

**Fatal Flaw: Her Bipolarity. The one moment she's nice, the other she's mean. She's worse than Janus!**

**Romance: It depends on you. I'm battling from Will Solace, Connor Stoll, and to my OC, Daniel –Dane- Alexander**

**Enemies: Most of the Aphrodite Kids, and some of the Ares kids**

**Friends: Loads of Campers. She's pretty sociable when she wants to.**

**Best Friends: Piper McLean, Thalia Grace (when she's there) Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare and Annabeth Chase.**

**Favorite Clothes: A Grey Short Sleeves Hoodie. The Camp Shirt (If she ain't going to a camp, a blue T-shirt with the Words, 'A Pyromaniac and Proud of it'. A Black Bubble Short and a Blue Sneakers with the 'Sketcher' Mark.**

**Anything Else:**  
**Yeah, she has a habit of, 'Ha-Hum'ing when she's interested.**

**When A is talking, she always fiddles with the blonde/white part of her hair.**

**Willa is Left handed while A is right handed.**

Name: Shelly-Ann Dolor

Nickname: Shelly, Shell, Shells

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal parent: Robbie Dolor (Great great grandson of a Daughter of Apollo)

Mortal Family:Father, Robbie Dolor is a Proffesor at Cambridge University,he teaches Ancient Architecture, Step-Mother, Hannah Dolor, A Teacher at a Primary School, teaches year 3 children, no siblings yet

Hometown: Cheshunt, Hertfordshire, England

Personality:Happy, smart, creative, sometimes stubbon if a plan doesnt go the way she wants, a perfectionist, caring, Generous, can hide how she is feeling extremely well,

Hair (length, color, style): Long Brown hair comes halfway down her back, when it is in the sunlight it is slightly ginger, a side fringe. Mainly wears in a pony tail but likes to have hre hair down in the evenings.

Eyes: Stormy Grey  
**  
**Skin tone:Slightly Tanned

Build: Slim, Quite muscular but you wouldnt think that she is strong.

Height: 5ft 6in

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.):A sword made of half Celestrial Bronze and Imperial Gold, its disguised form is an Owl keyring that when you press the beak it transforms.

Likes: Architechture, Battle stratagey's, Art, cooking, drama, nature, music, singing, chinese and japanese food, reading (even though she has dislexia) atheletics, training.

Disikes: Mean people, anything that spoils nature, Children of Ares, maths,

Fears: Spiders

Fatal Flaw: Will always put herself in danger to save her friends, is too proud.

Romance: none at the moment is looking for the right boy.

Enemies:Children of Ares except Clarisse, Titans, Drew(Daughter of Aphrodite)

Friends:Annabeth, Percy, Thaila, Grover, Tyson, Juniper, Leo, Piper, Jason, Rachel, Clarisse and most other Children at Camp Half-Blood

Favorite Clothes: jeans or denim shorts, Orange Camp T-Shirt, High-tops or flats.

Anything Else:  
Has freckles, moved from England to Camp Half-Blood when she was 9 as there was no place like it in the U.K. She speak's to her dad regularly, She is now 15 and likes to look after the pegasi.

**Name: Jennifer Stone**

**Nickname: Jinx**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent: Poseidon**

**Mortal parent: Michelle Stone (A famous Marine Biologist)**

**Mortal Family: Michelle (Her mom), Janine (Step father), Arella (Younger step sister)**

**Hometown: Manhattan**

**Personality: Freindly and kind to freinds, feisty, competetive, brave and bold**

**Hair (length, color, style): Thigh length, straight and black with aqua blue streaks that match her eyes**

**Eyes: Aqua blue**

**Skin tone: Pale**

**Build: Skinny frame, but she's strong**

**Height: 5ft 5**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): A sword like Riptide and is called Kymata (Key-mad-a, meaning waves) diguised as a silver hair clip**  
**A dagger (Given by her mom)- 18 inches long like Piper Mclean's dagger and is called Revmata (Rev-mat-a, meaning currents) disguised a a silver charm bracelet with a silver anchor, sea shell, star, boat and Sea-horse on **  
**Both are activated by squeezing them a little**

**Likes: Drawing, surfing, swimming**

**Dislikes: Stuck up kids like some from the Aphrodite cabin, losing freinds and family, being called a Boffin box (Smart person), children of Ares that are down-right rude**

**Fears: Needles, heights, Snakes and closed spaces (She's claustrophobic), being blamed for something she didn't do**

**Fatal Flaw: Bravery**

**Romance: Sons of Athena, Sons of Hermes (Travis and Connor both have massive crushes on her)**

**Enemies: Children of Ares and some children of Aphrodite**

**Friends: Annabeth, Jason and Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson and Tyson (Her half brothers), Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez , Nico Di Angelo, Children of Hermes and Athena**

**Favorite Clothes: Blue short sleeved t-shirt, skinny black jeans and black knee-high boots**

**Anything Else: She's often mistaken for a child of Athena, she freaks out when looking down a cliff and high places, she's 15 years old and can't wait to drive.**  
**Her younger sister Arella is sweet and Jennifer is a little over-protective of her**

Name: Azalea Chase

Nickname: Aza

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal parent: Marielle Chase

Mortal Family: Mother, plus a little step-brother named Lysander Chase (unknown father, s'yeah.)

Hometown: London, U.K. (I can change it to Naples, Forida if you wanna.)

Personality: Quite unpredictable. She's very shy when you first meet her but give a few days to weeks of being her friend then she'll probably be one of the craziest (meaning she will be a risk taker, and she's not afraid to try very stupid things) friends ever. One of the other things noticable around her is that she is realistic (not as in not believing in the gods or anything), she can be a pessimist and optimist at the same time.

Hair (length, color, style): Chest length natural blonde hair that is styled in a ponytail that curls just at the ends. Also works when let

down.

Eyes: Deep dark brown

Skin tone: Light

Build: Still has little chubby fats, but is slender enough to have nice curve.

Height: 5'4"

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): A silver bow with celestial bronze and steel arrows disguised as charms in a charm bracelet. Activated by removing the bow charm. A pocket knife, in cases when she needs to.. cut something.

Likes: Stars (the shape and the constellations), Music, Archery, taking risks

Dislikes: Overly optimistic people, Rodents, Bullies

Fears: Dogs, Rodents, Being alone

Fatal Flaw: Confidence. Despite the fact that she loves to take crazy risks, one insult can make her sulk for the whole day. However, if it's only a small blow to her ego, she'll find another thing to distract herself and have fun again.

Romance: She likes guys from Hermes, Athena, or Hephaestus cabin. But that's all~

Enemies: People that bully other people way too much for their own good.

Friends: Anyone that can stand being around her and all her weird craziness~

Favorite Clothes: She likes to wear a black polo shirt (3/4 sleeve) with a loose black and white checkered tie. She also likes to wear white denim shorts and black checkered converse shoes.

Anything Else: She is actually near sighted but she doesn't like to wear glasses.

**Name: Jordan **

**Nickname: Jay**

**Gender: female**

**Godly Parent: Zeus**

**Mortal parent: Claire **

**Mortal Family: her mother, step dad (George) and her little half brother Jake who she completely ignores**

**Hometown: New York, New York**

**Personality: Short tempered, doesnt really trust anyone whens she first meets them**

**Hair (length, color, style): Black with natural highlights of blonde, short and straight**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: tanish**

**Build: skinny with six pack abs though**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): one celestial bronze sword and its twin a steel sword that are disguised as one bronze and one silver ring**

**Likes: fighting (like a lot), sleeping, steak**

**Dislikes: stuck up brats and anyone who cant put up a fight**

**Fears: small crowded (with people) places**

**Fatal Flaw: her short temper **

**Romance: any guy from any cabin (just not Aphrodite cabin)**

**Enemies: anyone who at the current time is ticking her off**

**Friends: anyone really**

**Favorite Clothes: black crop top, camouflage shorts and black combat boots **

**Anything Else: she has three ear piercings and a nose stud**

Ok thanks a lot for submitting character :). No one else can be Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares. I only need 9 more characters. thanks :) Also there is an awesome forum called Percy Jackson roleplay club, if you want to play roleplay with out it all be crowded and such (it isn't my forum)


	4. Updated 2

So these are the people playing each character. I still need 4 more characters though. Please, if you wanna have a romantic relationship with anyone message them, or if you wanna be best friends message each other. Also I have enough girls, I need guys to do this, so try to spread the word. If you want you can make another character, (a guy) even if you are a girl.

Sierra Hawkins- Serefina Victus

XxArtificialiedxX- Cethin

DaughterofHermes01-Loki Mota

basketball lover99- Dominique Anderson

Catalina-Riza and Henri- Wilhelmina Allison Blythe

mythgirl97- Shelly-Ann Dolor

Princess Anika Chan- Jennifer Stone

LxiaNi- Azalea Chase

Breekitty- Jordan

HungerGamesrule- Chloe Saunders

Vanessa7888-Melissa Summers

Sibbi- Svetlana Corimer

2012olympics- Ian Anderson

jman1900- Jacob

**Name: Chloe Saunders**

**Nickname: Chloe**

**Gender: female**

**Godly Parent: Persephone**

**Mortal parent: Mark Saunders**

**Mortal Family: only child dad works at luau, so does Chloe**

**Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Personality: flirty, laid back, charismatic, and pretty**

**Hair (length, color, style): mid back length, black, layered and straight**

**Eyes: green with flecks of gold**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Build: has a figure**

**Height:5ft 7in**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): Kalios, a golden leaf bracelet when you touch the leaf with a flower on it a quiver appears on your back and you are holding a bow. The bow is silver covered with rubies, quiver never empties, and it makes the type of arrow you need most appear, to turn back into a bracelet by pushing the flower on the bow**

**Likes: dancing, boys, archery, and clothes**

**Dislikes: people judging her, people correcting her, and people using her**

**Fears: coral (the first monster that attacked her was the monster Kratiius which is made all out of coral.)**

**Fatal Flaw: trusts to easily**

**Romance: Ian Anderson**

**Enemies: most Athena kids**

**Friends: anyone**

**Favorite Clothes: orange tank top with a zip up hoodie denim shorts and flip flops**

**Anything Else: she is 17 years- old and can control plants**

Name:Melissa Summers

Nickname:Mel,Airhead,Lissa,and Melly(Dont call her that or she'll punch your face in.)

Gender:Female

Godly Parent:Aeolus god of wind(In the TLH)

Mortal Parent:Suzy Summers,Step Father Adam

Mortal Family:Half sister named Molly,

Hometown:NewYork City

Personality:Smart,Funny,Outgoing,ADHD,Tough,Leader,Bad Temper(Dont get her mad!),Protective of friends,Not afraid to show her emotions,Trouble maker(Prankster),Keeps words,will go out of her way to defend people,very jealous but hides it well,

Hair:Long dark brown hair with bright red highlights at the end

Eyes:Big brown eyes with tiny gold specks in them

Skin tone:Fair but tan

Build:Slim and Curvy

Heigh:About 5 feet and 5 inches

Weapon:Celestic bronze dagger,a gold bracelte that turns into a shield,Bow and Arrow

Likes:Being in city,Pranking,Choclate,Drawing,Shopping,Food in general, traveling,over achieving,water

Dislikes:Losing,being told what to do when not nessecary,bullies,waiting, goodie too shoes

Fear:Losing her love ones,the unknown

Fatal Flaw:Will put certain others infront of herself

Romance:No one yet but is always looking

Favorite Clothes:Favorite shoes are Converse,favorite shirt is her camp hald-blood t shirt,favorite designer is Alexander McQueen,

Anything Else:She can control air so she's an has been training at camp half-blood since age she is good friends with everyone at camp.

**Name: Svetlana Corimer  
Nickname: Gabby, but she does prefer being called Gabriella  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Mortal Parent: Josh Corimer  
Mortal Family: Josh Corimer, Stephen Corimer (Half-brother) Gabriella Corimer (Step-mother)  
Hometown: Lynchburg, Virginia  
Personality: Doesn't like people. Is the 'silent and brooding' type, if you get my drift. Not emo or anything like that, just a bit antisocial.  
Hair: Chin length, honey-blond, pin-straight bob.  
Eyes: Dark and stormy gray.  
Skin tone: Paler than a sheet.  
Build: Small and slight.  
Height: Five foot, one inch.  
Weapon: Eight-inch-long chef's knife. Long story.  
Likes: Books, thoughts, architecture  
Dislikes: evil people, spiders, people in general.  
Fears: Spiders.  
Fatal Flaw: Hummus. (lolz. Hubris)  
Romance: Forever single and perfectly happy with it. ABSOLUTELY CAN'T STAND NICO DI ANGELO! And Percy Jackson seems like a bit of a twit to her.  
Enemies: Spiders. Evilness, by law.  
Friends: Annabeth Chase.  
Favourite Clothes: orange Camp Half-Blood tank and mid-thigh jean shorts.  
Anything Else: Antisocial. Doesn't like to fight, though. Much better at running away and hiding.**

Name: Ian Anderson

Gender:male

Godly Parent:Apollo

Mortal parent: Lily Anderson Danielle Anderson (step dad)

Mortal Family: has a 6 year-old step brother

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Personality:funny, laid back, nice, and musical

Hair (length, color, style):dirty blonde, shaggy mid neck length hair

Eyes:blue

Skin tone: surfer tan

Build:muscular build

Height:5ft. 8in

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): A shark tooth necklace that when he twists the tooth it turns into a celestial bronze sword

Likes:surfing, sword fighting, skateboarding, playing a guitar, and girls

Dislikes: desserts, strict people, and people without a sense of humor

Fears: claustrophobic

Fatal Flaw: is almost never serious

Romance: Chloe Saunders

Enemies:Gaea, and monsters

Friends:almost everyone

Favorite Clothes: a camp half-blood t-shirt khaki shorts and a pair of vans

Anything Else:has ADHD

**name: Jacob (no last name0**  
**gender: male**  
**family: dad hephestatus, all others deceased.**  
**hair: Color: light brown**  
**Style: messy**  
**body: Tan: pale**  
**build: looks weak but is fairly strong**  
**Injuries: carcrash took out eyes and right arm**  
**personality: quiet and cotrolled, strong sense of right and wrong, very loyal, not very trusting.**  
**eyes: "modiefied" fake optics**  
**history: mom died in carcrash, know his dad is a god before going to camp, not trusting because he was made fun of for his eyes.**  
**clothes: camp: camp t-shirt and shorts**  
**casual: white t-shirt and shorts**  
**weapons: "upgraded" prosthetic right arm and eyes (make up his "upgrades")**


	5. Final Characters

I have all of the characters I need, the first chapter will be posted soon :D Thanks for all of the authors that helped

**BrookieHyuga- Brooklyn Dalton**

**SweetHero- Allison**

**MKAlza11- Liam Hemsott**

**IamthesonofAthena-Brady Johnson**

**RangerManaInSnuggieWar-Orion Montague**

Name: Brooklyn Dalton  
Nickname: Brook/Brookie  
Gender: Female  
Godly Parent: Mercury  
Mortal Parent: Lilly Dalton  
Mortal Family: No siblings  
Home town: New York  
Personality: Quiet, strong with a sword, sneaky, quick  
Hair: Brown, down to mid-back  
Eyes: Pale Blue  
Skin Tone: Light Brown  
Build: Normal? What?  
Height: 5'4  
Weapon: Celestial Bronze Katana/ Electricity slightly runs though it. (Like Sasuke's in Naruto Shippuden :D)  
Likes: Likes to steal from Camp stores, sword fighting, swimming, pulling pranks  
Dislikes:BROCCOLI! And using bow and arrows :l  
Fear: Spiders...  
Fatal Flaw: Ignorance  
Romance: Apollo people  
Enemies: Mostly from the Mars Cabin  
Friends: A lot of people, but particularly from the Apollo Cabin  
Favourite Clothes: Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black jeans, black and red hi-top converse, camp beads (labyrinth and empire state building)  
Anything Else: Great at picking Locks and 4th cohort

**Name: Allison**

**Nickname: Ally**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent: Minerva**

**Mortal Parent: A man named William Frank, a science professor at a college in Delaware**

**Mortal Family: Allison has an adopted brother who is five years old. His name is Denny.**

**Hometown: Dover, Delaware.**

**Personality: She is a quiet girl who likes to keep to herself. She loves art and science (because of her father) and is fascinated by chemical experiments and drawings.**

**Hair: She has long, straight, golden brown hair that reaches her lower back, and she usually braids her side **  
**bangs in a little braid down the side.**

**Eyes: She has big, bright blue eyes and a small tattoo of a black star near her right temple.**

**Skin tone: She has pale skin that burns easily if she is exposed to sun for too long, so she is burnt most of the time.**

**Build: She is small and thin, but she is very fast and a very good runner. She is strong too, for a girl her size.**

**Height: 4' 10"**

**Weapons: She has a small dagger concealed in her waistband. Its name is Stella Lamina, which means Star Blade.**

**Likes: Art, Science, running, astronomy, star gazing, and STARS!**

**Dislikes: Popular people**

**Fears: Spiders, and popular people.**

**Fatal Flaw: She can't work well with others and feels she has to do things alone.**

**Romance: None. She is only twelve years old, but is one of the smartest in the camp along with Annabeth.**

**Enemies: Venus children who are selfish and mean.**

**Friends: Most people in her cohort**

**Favorite Clothes: Tank tops of all colors, a black scarf tied around her waist which she keeps her dagger in, jeans cut off into shorts, and some ratty old tennis shoes. She also carries a silver backpack with notepooks and pens for drawing and writing, as well as charts of stars and the sky.**

**Other: She wished her dad was Apollo and had a mortal mom instead of her mom being Minerva and having a mortal dad. 4th cohort**

NAME- Liam Hemsott  
NICKNAME- None  
GENDER- Boy  
AGE- 15  
GODLY PARENT- Hephaetus  
MORTAL PARENT- Ella Hemsott  
MORTAL FAMILY- Ella Hemsott: Mom; Jenifer Hemsott: SItster: 3  
HOMETOWN- Monterio, Pennsylvania  
PERSONALITY- Liam is nice, but very guarded. His only girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend, so he is catious about lowering his defenses and really making friends. Liam is kind, and helps those in need. He is smart, but can come off as cold sometimes. Liam only has one true friend, Azaelea Chase  
HAIR- Short blond, with the front sticking up (kind of like Liam Hemsworth)  
EYES- Blue, borderline grey  
SKIN TONE- On the dark side of fair  
BUILD- Liam is thick, not in a fat way, but like most children of Hephaetus.  
HEIGHT- Liam is around 5 ft 9.  
WEAPON- Liam uses an axe that can shrink to the size of a keychain.  
LIKES- Metalwork, hamburgers, corny movies (SHHH!), his sister  
DISLIKES- Serifina Victus, swimming, watching people suffer  
FEARS- That he will hurt someone he loves  
FATAL FLAW- See above  
ROMANCE- Azealea CHase, eventually  
ENEMIES- Serefina Victus  
FRIENDS- Azealea Chase, is nice to pretty much everone  
FAVORITE CLOTHES- His faded Camp Half-Blood tee and a pair of worn jeans.  
ANYTHING ELSE- Liam loves his little sister more than anything

**Name: Brady Johnson**

**Nickname:**

**Gender: male**

**Godly Parent: Athena**

**Mortal parent: Jake Johnson (really smart guy who works for NASA)**

**Mortal Family: Jake Johnson, step mom Grace, younger half sister Charlotte.**

**Hometown: Orlando Florida**

**Personality: he's a fun loving kind of guy who finds something in common with everyone. He's a very trusting person. But if you piss him off he'll send you to a hospital.**

**Hair (length, color, style): Short light brown hair**

**Eyes: green**

**Skin tone: tanish**

**Build:muscular build**

**Height:6 foot**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): Celestial bronze broad sword disguised as an earring.**

**Likes: making people smile and laugh, has a weird obsession with strawberries.**

**Dislikes: people who offend his friends**

**Fears: losing everything important to him.**

**Fatal Flaw: is to trusting of others**

**Romance: Jordan**

**Enemies: anyone who upsets his friends**

**Friends: tries to be everyones friend.**

**Favorite Clothes: jeans and a loose t-shirt**

Name: Orion Montague

Nickname: Ryan (seeing as Orion is pronounced O-ryan)

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Morpheus

Mortal parent: Zora Montague

Mortal Family: Zora, his aunt Hayley Jones, uncle Will Jones, cousins Bonnie and Jordan Jones

Hometown: Arizona, USA

Personality: He is dark and a little mysterious though he does know how to smile, can come across as a little creepy, loves messing with people and cracking dark jokes, can come across as a little cruel

Hair (length, color, style): Halfway between shoulders and chin, black, wavy

Eyes: Deep grey that can make you feel as if he knows your deepest nightmares (considering who his father is, that's kinda unsurprising...)

Skin tone: Pale

Build: A little on the thin side, though he is strong

Height: A metre and a half

Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): A celestial bronze sword disguised as a silver crescent moon necklace

Likes: Daydreaming (he often zones out), joking, his family and friends, eating, fighting

Dislikes: Aphrodite people, Ares people, Dionysus, people who act like idiots, chocolate and lollies, most animals

Fears: Enclosed spaces, to a degree (as long as he can actually see and can at least move freely, he's fine), his family dying

Fatal Flaw: He can be very proud and refuses to accept help if his dignity is injured, even if he is on the brink of death

Romance: whoever you like

Enemies: Ares cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Dionysus, Gaia, anyone who he doesn't like

Friends: Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, his siblings, Jason, Leo. He is on civil terms with Piper, though it's not like they'd be friends

Favorite Clothes: Black T-shirt over a long-sleeved white one, grey jeans, black shoes, black sunglasses, silver crescent moon necklace/sword and silver watch that his uncle and aunt gave him

Anything Else: Nope...at least, I don't think so.

**Name: Madalene Grace Farways**

**Nickname: Nudge or Maddy**

**Gender: girl**

**Godly Parent: Hephaestus**

**Mortal parent: Colleen Farways**

**Mortal Family: 2 older half sisters Lareen and Shaina**

**Hometown: a small farm town in california**

**Personality: shy when you first meet her but has a crazy sens of humor when you get to know her**

**Hair (length, color, style): long-ish dark brown, blonde streaks, very curly, usually kept in a pony-tail**

**Eyes: dark brown, almost black, not nerdy glasses\**

**Skin tone: white but tan**

**Build: average**

**Height: five foot three inches**

**Weapon (name and disguised form, if it has one.): bow and arrows, 2 hunting knives that she made herself, hidden in her sleeve.**

**Likes: working in the forge, singing (she is better than some Apollo campers), archery, reading and writing in greek.**

**Dislikes: snooty Aphrodite kids, the Ares cabin, bugs, Mr.D**

**Fears: spiders and monsters**

**Fatal Flaw: lack of confidence**

**Romance:**

**Enemies: Drew, Clarisse, and Mr.D**

**Friends: Close to half sibings Leo and Nyssa. to shy to talk much outside of her cabin**

**Favorite Clothes: jeans and a colorful t-shirt**

**Anything Else: she is a fire user and can control metals.**


	6. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry it took me so long to start. I have had school and sports. So I will try to post a chapter every week. Thank you everyone for helping me out! I will take any suggestions. If your character isn't in the first chapter, he/she will be in the next one.**

Serafina

I was in the training room sparring with a Hermes kid. Easily disarming them. _This is way to easy,_ I thought walking away to get a drink of water. Taking a long gulp. Putting the cap back on I see my friend Cethin. He has brown hair with green eyes. Nodding my head hello, I grab my bag and walking over to him. "Is the Argo ll ready yet?" I asked. I was one of the few campers asked to accompany the 7. Cethin was coming as well.

"Almost, it should be in a few days," he replied. I have been training for a moment like this my whole time at camp. I has been on a quest before, but it was a small one.

The horn blew, signaling dinner, "lets go," I said. I started walking to the dining pavilion with Cethin. "Do we know who the seven are?" I asked.

"All we know is it is going to be Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy. The others are probably at the roman camp," he said. Ever since Jason had regained his memory, he has been talking about another demigod camp, Camp Jupiter. It was for the roman demigods. I walked to the dining pavilion and waved goodbye to Cethin, sitting at the Ares cabin.

Cethin

After walking away from my red haired friend, I sat down at the Hades table. There are no other Hades kids except Nico. He usually isn't at camp, and when he is it is only for a little while. He has been captured for trying to close the doors of death. I quickly made my offering to the Gods and sat down to eat. I started eating some chicken, _take that birds! _I thought. From the other tables I could hear someone say that the boat will be finished tomorrow. When I was done I threw it away and walked over to Serafina who was already done eating. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, ready for the quest," she said eagerly. Serafina has been asking about any information I have found out about it.

I nodded, "I just heard that everything will be ready tomorrow." She nodded happily. Tonight we would have a capture the flag as a sort of going away. "wanna go check the teams?" I asked, hoping I was on the same team as Ares campers. Serafina nodded and we walked to the big house. Outside of the door was a board saying the teams. He was on the blue team with Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, and Demeter. _Yes! We have a pretty decent team,_ I thought happily. I turned around and saw Serafina grinning.

'' Now I won't have to hurt you," she said. I was unsure if she was joking so I just laughed meekly. I walked towards the armory to get ready.

Loki

I grabbed a lightweight armor to put on. Turning my hair clip I walked over to my team ready. "Hey" Chloe said walking up to me.

"hi," I replied. Chloe has long black hair and green eyes. She is a daughter of Persephone, and was the one to show me around camp.

"I am so excited for the quest," she said happily.

I grinned, "I know right! This is my first quest," I said excited. Chiron started explaining the rules. When he was done Chloe turned her necklace into a bow and said, "lets go," before we ran into the woods. Even though she is a daughter of Aphrodite she is pretty fierce with her bow. "Are we just gonna try and get the flag?" I asked.

"I guess," she said unsure. We ran into a group of campers 3 on the red team. They were a bunch of Apollo kids. Luckily Chloe's boyfriend, Ian, was one of them. Chloe grabbed an arrow with a blunt end and shot it at one of the people, knocking them out. Ian stood there unsure what to do. I used the end of my knife and hit the helmet of the other person knocking them out. Chloe ran up to Ian kissed him on the cheek and ran off. I followed him leaving Ian there confused.

"smooth," I joked. She grinned. Up ahead was the flag. The chances we would've made it this far was extremely slim. I was about to run forward to grab the flag, when an Ares girl with flaming red hair and a Hades kid with brown hair ran forward and grabbed the flag. I stood there watching. "Knew it was to good to be true," I said.

Shelly- Ann

I saw Serafina and Cethin run by with our flag. I ran forward with my sword but was to late, they crossed the border. Everyone from the blue team flocked them happily. I turned my sword back into an owl ring and stormed off. _We were so close, _I thought looking over and seeing someone from our team with their flag. I walked to my cabin. Might as well do something productive instead of just moping we lost. I started packing for the quest. 16 other demigods, other then the 7, have been chosen to go on the quest. We are going to a ''Camp Jupiter" in California. Thinking about the quest cooled me down. Once I finished packing I walked outside to the campfire with everyone else. Jason was telling everyone what happened during the titan war at his camp. I listened and heard he fought the titan Krios._  
_

"Well Percy beat the titan Kronos," someone yelled in the back. I laughed a little but didn't want to be to loud. Piper said, "be quiet," and the person automatically shut up. Loki and Cleo sat down next to me.

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"Jason is telling everyone how he beat Krios... and someone yelled Percy beat Kronos," I explained.

Cleo laughed and everyone looked at her, "oops sorry... continue your story," she said. I mentally face palmed.

Leo walked up to everyone, "the ship is ready, those who are coming with we are gonna leave at noon," he announced. I smiled with excitement. The demigods were chosen by a test. Not like a paper test, but we had to fight a monster. The best and most unique technique used, the better score you get.

I got up, "I should go get some sleep," I said walking towards my cabin.


	7. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoy the story :D**

Willa/ A

I woke up and stretched my arms, today I am going on my first quest. Quickly changing into a grey hoodie, I grabbed my blue bag and ran outside. I walked to a large circle of campers. Leo, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were in the middle, "okay, everyone here?" Leo said clapping his hands together. Grabbing a clipboard he said, "okay, I am just gonna say everyone's name and cabin" I stood up straight and waited. "So ummm first off lets say the Hephaestus cabin. Go Hephaestus! The people in this cabin are Jacob, Liam, and Madalene. Okay so next up is Hestia, wait Hestia... how did she have a kid?" he shrugged and continued, "okay, anyway Willa," I nodded, but felt myself becoming A.

Slouching I said, "call me A." Then I plopped down onto my bag. "how many people are coming anyway." I added sarcastically.

"okay A it is then," he said ignoring my last comment. "Next is Ares... all we have from them is Serafina. The person in Hermes is Loki, interesting name. Okay next are the smarty pants, Athena kids," Annabeth glared at Leo and he quickly looked away nervous, "Brady, Svetlana, and Shelly- Anne." Geez, there are a lot of people coming. I sat up straight and brushed of my pants, back to Willa.

Jennifer

I waited and looked over at A. She changed from like a laid back doesn't give a care person to a standing straight focused girl. Shrugging it off I listened to the other people coming. Leo continued, "So umm, next is Apollo, there is Azalea and Ian. In Hades is Cethin, and Orion in Morpheus. Chloe from Persephone and Melissa from Aeolus, Jennifer daughter of Poseidon,'' he stopped to take a breath before continuing, "And last, but not least, Jordan from the Zeus cabin."

"Okay campers, follow Leo to show you the ship," Chiron said. I picked up my teal bag and followed Leo.

My friend Shelly ran up to me, "hey Jenny," she said. Shelly has long wavy brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hey there Shells" I replied. Up ahead I saw a huge ship with a golden dragon head masthead. "Wow, that is amazing!'' I said in awe looking at it.

Shelly nodded, "it is huge," she added.

"Hey Jinx," said someone behind me. Turning around I saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes running towards me.

"Hey Brady," I said to him. We have been friends since I first got to camp. I realized last week, that I had a crush on him.

"excited to see the other camp?" he asked flicking my blue streaked hair.

"not the hair" I said patting it down smiling, "I can't wait," I added walking onto the boat.

"I hea-" he was cut off by Leo clearing his throat.

''Ok everyone, I made a list of the rooms. Everyone gets a roommate." he said. He pulled a wii remote out of his pocket and started shaking it. The ship started rising off of the ground.

"What is going on?!" I asked. I was deathly afraid of heights. I felt Brady put his arm around me to help steady me. Okay, take deep breaths, I said to myself. The ship slowly got higher and higher.

Jacob

I walked over to the list and keys Leo put out of the cabin numbers. I was in cabin 37. Grabbing the key for 37 off of a small hook. I pulled up the handle to my bag, wheeling it off the deck, to the hallways. The wall was painted white with small lights every 5 feet. Walking down I looked for 37. Counting 32, 33, 34, 35,36, and finally 37. Opening the door I saw the Athena kid Brady, already in it. He looked up from his bag, "hi, I am Brady... you must be Jacob," he said extending his hand.

I shook it replying, "yep, that's me." I walked over to the other bed and put my bag on it. The room was medium sized with one small wooden table and two matching chairs. There was a pothole and one closet. After unpacking anything I would need, I walked outside into the hallway. Over the intercom I heard, "hello, your captain speaking," the voice changed to a more feminine sounding voice, "he means repair boy." Your could hear the two people fighting over the microphone. After a few minutes the first voice said, "anywayyyy, breakfast is being served. Go to the room at the end of hallway A, and it is the door at the end." The messaged ended, I started walking towards the hallway marked with an A.

"hey Jacob," said one of my few friends, Liam.

"Hi Liam, you heading to breakfast?" I asked almost to the hallway.

"Yep... have you seen Azalea by any chance," he asked. I shook my head. Liam has had a crush on Azalea for a while now. He doesn't want to commit though cause his last girlfriend cheated on him.

"She is probably in the cafeteria,"I said. I walked down hallway A, and opened the door at the end. The cafeteria looked like an 80's diner. "this is really cool," I said looking around. I helped Leo make the ship, but don't remember this. I walked over to the booth and ordered a burger and shake.


	8. Chapter 3

Jordan

I absentmindly twirled a french fry around the ketchup, _where is everyone?! _I was the first one into the cafeteria, or I should probably call it the diner, and so far it has been 10 minutes and the only people here is two Hephaestus kids. I tried remembering their names, _ummm, I think it is Jacob and Liam. _I heard a bell jingle and looked up. Walking in was Cethin and Seraphina. I waved getting there attention. They walked over to the booth I was sitting at and sat down. "Hey, took you long enough," I said grinning. As if on cue almost everyone coming on the quest walked in.

"I think you are just early," Seraphina said. It got incredibly louder. The Apollo kid, Ian, turned up the jukebox louder. Cethin got up and grabbed food for Seraphina and himself.

"This is really cool," Cethin said looking around the diner. There were checkerboard floors, red booths, a huge jukebox.

Leo ran in shaking a wii remote, "okay everybody, we should be gettin' in California in 1 day," he announced.

I smiled, this was the biggest quest I have ever been on. "What do you think the Romans are like?" I asked.

"I dunno, they may be like Jason," Seraphina replied. I quickly finished the rest of my food and put the tray away.

"I am going to look around the ship, wanna come?" I asked.

"sure" Seraphina said getting up. Cethin nodded and stood up as well. I opened the door and walked out. Closing the door, I heard the noise level drop dramatically.

I walked up to the deck and looked over the side. I could see the small dots of the buildings below. "wow, we are really high up!" I said slightly excitedly. My dad being the god of the sky, I am not afraid of heights. Oh wait, Seraphina! I turned around and saw my usually strong willed friend turn a little purple.

"you okay?" Cethin asked walking over towards her.

"I am fine," she said abruptly clutching her stomach. "I am just going to go to my cabin," she added walking back down.

"Sorry, I forgot," I called out to her. Turning to Cethin I said, "that wasn't the best idea."

He laughed slightly, "she should be better in the morning."

I nodded hopefully, then turned back to the railing looking into the twinkling stars of the night sky.

Azalea

I walked up to Liam and plopped down in the stool. "Hiya," I said waving.

"Hey there Aza," he said grinning.

I reached over and grabbed one of his french fries. "hey!" he exclaimed. I quickly popped it in my mouth and blew a raspberry at him. "Why don't you get your own food," he said smiling.

"cause that ain't fun," I said grinning.

"fine, then I will go get you your own food," he said getting up. I sat there taking a few more of his french fries and waited. he came back with a tray of food, "here you go," he said handing it over.

I smiled and took a few bites, "who are you sharing a room with?" I asked.

"Orion, the son of Morpheus. How about you?"

"Shelly-Ann," I replied. Finishing up my food she asked, "did you make this room?"

Liam shook his head, "I don't think any of the other Hephaestus kids knew about it."

"Can't believe the day is almost over," I said leaning on the table. "I am going to go to bed," I said yawning walking towards the door.

"bye" Liam said waving. I walked to my cabin and opened the door. So far my roommate hasn't come back yet. I moved my stuff off of my bed and laid down. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Sorry it is kinda short, Next chapter it will be much longer. If you want to be in the next chapter pm me Agro ll. **

**Just so you can know and all the roommates, here is the list:**

**Orion and Liam**

**Brady and Jacob**

**Ian and Cethin**

* * *

**Shelly-Ann and Azalea**

**Serafina and Melissa**

**Chloe and Jennifer**

**Loki and Dominique**

**Svetlana and Wilhelmina and Jordan (there room will be slightly bigger because there are 3 people)**

**Brooklyn and Allison **


	9. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is now :) coming out on the day before the real book comes out, yayyy! can't wait! Anyway just wanted to say, I do not own the PJO or HOO series. **

Chloe

I woke up and stretched my arms. Getting out of bed I yawned, "Jennifer are you awake?" I asked half asleep.

"Am now," she replied getting up. I quickly smiled and got a burst of energy.

"we are arriving at Camp Jupiter today!" I said happily. "now, what should I wear?" I asked looking through my clothes. _hmmm, should I wear the usual orange tank top, zip-up hoodie, and shorts or one of my new dresses? _I thought.

"I don't know, whatever you want," Jennifer said walking to her bag. I wasn't really good friends with Jennifer before. We would say hi to each other if we happened to walk by, but that was it.

"ah ha!" I said holding up a tangerine colored sleeveless dress.

Jennifer looked up from her bag, "that's cute" she said before returning to her own clothes. I grabbed some brown lace up boots and a matching belt and went into the bathroom and changed.

I walked out and saw Jennifer wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and black boots. "ready to go to breakfast?" she asked.

"hold on, I am just gonna do my hair," I said grabbing my brush.

"well, I will meet you at the cafeteria, or should I say diner," she said waving walking out of the door. Quickly brushing my hair, and pinning a little back, I walked outside into the hallway. I skipped into the cafeteria and say it changed. Today it looked like a Starbucks.

My boyfriend Ian walked over, "hey there," he said kissing my cheek.

"hey, what happened to the 80's diner thing?" I asked looking around.

He shrugged, "I don't know." I saw Loki, Shelly, and Jennifer sitting down at a table.

"come on," I said grabbing his hand and walking over to them. I sat down, "this is so cool," I said gesturing to the cafe.

Loki nodded, "Do you think it is gonna change everyday or something?" she asked.

Shelly shrugged, "If it did, that would take a lot of effort. Oh and here you go," Shelly said handing me a coffee and a slice of banana bread.

"thanks," I said splitting it with Ian. Brady walked over and sat down next to Jennifer, "Hey guys," he said smiling.

Everyone said hi, but Jennifer seemed really excited that Brady came. I smiled, _Jennifer totally likes him. _

Leo walked into the room, this time holding a remote controller for a xbox, "okay everyone, I hope you like the new interior," he said smiling proudly. "anyway, in 3 hours we will be in Camp Jupiter. So, we have to give them a taste of Camp Half-Blood. I have a box of streamers to throw down from the ship at them," He said holding up a large box.

Annabeth walked in and scowled, "what are you doing, we can't do that!" she said angrily. She grabbed the box and put them in the corner of the room. "What we should really do, is try and act our best," she said glaring at Leo, before storming out of the room. Leo nervously pulled on a loose hem of his shirt.

"I have um, a engine to um, fix" he stammered walking out of the room.

Melissa

Azalea started laughing, "Annabeth sure scared Leo," she said smiling. She was the only one truly awake.

"how can you be so excited in the morning?" I asked leaning on my hand. Last night I barely got any sleep.

"maybe a bucket of cold water will help wake you up," she said joking.

Grinning I sat up straight, "that won't be necessary," I said trying to be all formal.

Liam and Jacob walked over and sat down with us, "hey Aza and Melissa," Liam said smiling.

"Hey"Azalea said.

"is there anything to do on this boat?" I asked finishing my food.

Liam nodded, "I think there is a rec-room."

"and is there a Foosball table?" Azalea asked.

I groaned, Azalea would beat me at Foosball every time we played. "yep," Liam said.

Azalea jumped up, "we must go play Foosball," she said.

"the rec-room is the door on the left right outside of the cafeteria," Liam said.

"come on Mel!" she exclaimed grabbing my arm. I slowly got up, there was no point in arguing.

"okay, lets go," I said. Azalea and I walked to the rec-room. So far it was empty, "guess no one has heard about it yet," I said looking around. There was a TV, few tables and coaches, ping pong and a foosball table.

"we shall play!" Azalea said setting it up.

(time skip 2 hours and 45 minutes)

After losing 15 times me and Azalea popped in the movie Hunger Games (:P). "15 minutes until we arrive, Camp Jupiter is in sight," Leo said over the intercom. Azalea turned off the TV and we walked up to the deck along with everyone else. In the distance, I could see what must have been Camp Jupiter.

Brady

Up ahead I saw Jordan. Grinning I walked up to her, "Hey Jordan," I said smiling.

"Hey Brady," she says looking at the camp.

"Are you e-" he was cut off by Leo and Annabeth arguing loudly.

"we will not put wassup on the side of the boat," Annabeth yelled.

Leo crossed his arms, "fine," he said walking off. Ever since Percy went missing she has been really tense. Now that they were on a huge flying boat to meet him again, that didn't help her nerves.

Annabeth quickly put on a smile and walked around to check everybody. The boat was right next to the camp, when a large statue appeared on the boat.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, cause I zoned out. Finally the statue disappeared. "Wait, what did he say?" I asked Jordan.

"He won't let us land, but Annabeth convinced him to let us hover above the camp." Jordan explained.

Annabeth clapped her hands together, "okay guys, Jason goes first, then Piper, me, Leo, and everyone else." she said.

After they all walked down the ladder, I held my hand out in a gesturing motion, "ladies first," I said to Jordan.

"thanks," she said climbing down. When I got to the bottom, I saw Percy in a purple toga. Annabeth ran over and hugged him.

A girl with brown hair wearing a purple toga as well stepped forward. "Welcome campers of Camp Half-Blood. I am Reyna, fellow praetor with Percy Jackson. If you try anything against us, we will kill you." she said sternly.

I swallowed nervously, but looked over at Jordan. She was as passive as she was before. I grinned, I have liked Jordan for a while. Reyna continued, "The people from my camp going on the quest with you are, Hazel, Dominique, Frank, Brooklyn, Allison,and Dakota,"

**We have a love triangle ;) who will it be, BradyxJordan or BradyxJennifer. Find out next time on Mark of Athena! Go to my profile to vote on the poll, it is all up to you guys.**


	10. Chapter 5

Brooklyn 

I warily eyed the Greek campers, "They look pretty shady to me," I whispered to Allison. She kinda just looked at me and nodded, _she doesn't speak very much, _I noted.

After everyone was introduced, Leo went off with Octavian to show the ship.

"Good to see you guys again," Jason said to us.

"bet you had a lot of adventures," I said in my usually quiet voice.

"I will tell them to you on the boat," he said putting his arm around Piper. _Bet Reyna is mad, _I thought. After saying a quiet hi to the Greek campers a explosion sounded to my right.

"what was that?" I asked. My answer was solved by looking up and seeing a canon from the ship aimed directly at the camp.

All chaos broke out in the camp. "oh my gods, we should get on the boat," Allison said. Her speaking surprised me and I followed her to the boat.

"Where are you going?" yelled a crazed red lipped Dakota. We both ignored him and climbed up the ladder.

"Why exactly are we getting on the ship attacking the camp?" I asked when we were almost to the top.

"We can find a way to take the ship down," she said. _That is actually a pretty good idea… _

When we got to the top all of the Greek campers were there, including Frank, Hazel, and an unconscious Jason.

Ian

I saw two of the Roman campers, Brooklyn and Allison, climb up onto the boat. They both seemed pretty quiet, except for then. "What did you do to the camp?!" yelled the Brooklyn girl.

Leo was shaking his head surprised, "I don't know what happened."

"Well we have to get out of here!" Annabeth exclaimed. Leo nodded and started the boat.

"Wait, let us get back," pleaded Brooklyn.

"No time," Percy said.

"Ian," called Annabeth.

I turned to her and said, "yeah."

"you and Svetlana show those two to their rooms and around the boat," she said. I could tell she was trying her best to stay calm.

"you got it," I said. I looked over to Chloe and waved before having to persuade Brooklyn and Allison to follow me and Svetlana.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Why did you attack us, we were being friendly," Allison asked quietly.

"I have no idea, Leo went beserk and shot the guns," I said shrugging. I turned to Svetlana to see if she would say something but she just looked ahead and kept walking.

After what seemed like forever of walking in silence we finally got to their room. I grabbed two keys off of a hook right outside of the door, "here you go, hope you enjoy your stay on boat demigod."

I swore I heard Brooklyn mutter, _maybe if you didn't destroy my camp. _

I awkwardly waved and turned to Svetlana, "ready to head back?" I asked.

Svetlana

I nodded and walked in front. I would rather not talk, but Ian didn't get the message.

"Why do you think Leo shot at the camp?" he asked.

"don't know," I replied. "I think I am gonna head to my cabin," I added veering away from him.

"okay see ya later," he said waving before walking back up to the deck.

Walking to my cabin I stepped into the hallway and all of the lights turned on. I looked down at my feet and saw a panel attached to wires. I realized it must be one of the many gadgets the Hephaestus kid Jacob put around the ship.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around. There was a flash of light but it quickly disappeared. _creepy, _I mumbled beneath my breath. The light appeared and flew up into the ceiling, towards the deck where everyone was. I gasped and ran upstairs.

I saw Leo talking to Frank about Festus, but nothing out of the ordinary. I shook the feeling something was wrong and sat down on the deck listening to the creaking of the damaged ship.

"we are going to land soon to find supplies," Leo said over the intercom. Maybe the light had something to do with Leo's strange random attacking...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update... I will try and work on that. Hopefully next chapter can come out next week. **


End file.
